


The Only Home I Knew

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly finds out her ex-boyfriend is now a singer and his latest song is about her.





	The Only Home I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt by kimmyslightupsketchers and the Blake Shelton song "Austin."

“Have you heard Sebastian’s new song?”

“Heard it? I was bawling my eyes out!”

Molly couldn’t help overhearing as she ate her lunch in Bart’s canteen. Normally, she ignored other people’s conversations, but the two nurses were just so animated as they talked about some singer Molly had never heard of.

“Do you think some woman really broke his heart?” the second nurse asked.

“She’d have to – that kind of pain isn’t something you can just make up,” the first one said.

“Who’d be crazy enough to leave him? He’s sex on a stick! Those eyes, that voice!”

“Those muscles.” Both women giggled.

Molly’s thoughts turned unbidden to her ex-boyfriend, Seb Moran. _God, he was gorgeous. But there are some sins that not even gorgeousness can make up for – like a total lack of ambition._ They had broken up three years before after Seb quit his stock broker job but couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with his life. After six months of him doing nothing but tinkering on her piano or his guitar with no job prospects in sight, she got fed up and threw him out. It broke her heart but she didn’t want to be supporting him for the rest of their lives. _For one thing, we couldn’t really afford it on my salary. But God, I miss him sometimes. I wonder what he’s doing now?_

After work that night, she was flipping through channels on the telly when something made her stop on one of the music channels. The female VJ was beaming at the camera. “Tonight, we’re proud to give you an exclusive look at the video for Sebastian’s latest song, ‘The Only Home I Knew.’ Ladies, get your tissues ready.”

The video started. It was black-and-white, with just a man sitting on a wooden stool, an acoustic guitar in hand. A spotlight was on him, the rest of the room was dark.

Molly’s jaw dropped when she saw him. _Oh my God, that’s Seb!_

Then he started to sing and play, and her attention was riveted. The song was soft and sad, and she knew it was about her, about them.

_I never needed four walls and a roof,_ _All I ever needed was the simple truth_ _That you loved me and I loved you._ _Baby, you were the only home I knew._

_Home's not a building, it's not a place._ _To me, home is a feeling, home is a face._ _It's being in your arms while I'm lost in your eyes,_ _It's a heart that holds the truth in a world of lies._

_I never needed a front door and a flight of stairs,_ _All I needed was someone to make me forget my cares._ _Someone to hold me the whole night through._ _Baby, you were the only home I knew._

_Home's not a building, it's not a place._ _To me, home is a feeling, home is a face._ _It's being in your arms while I'm lost in your eyes,_ _It's a heart that holds the truth in a world of lies._

_I'll never know such a place again._ _Without you, baby, there is nothing but pain._ _I still love you, do you still love me too?_ _Baby, you were the only home I knew._

_Home's not a building, it's not a place._ _To me, home is a feeling, home is a face._ _It's being in your arms while I'm lost in your eyes,_ _It's a heart that holds the truth in a world of lies._

_I still love you, do you still love me too?_ _Baby, you were the only home I knew._

By the time the video was done, Molly was weeping. _He still loves me? God, what did I do? I have to see him! I have to tell him!_

Reaching for her mobile, she could barely see through the tears to bring up her contacts list. Finding his mobile number, she prayed he hadn’t changed it before she pressed the button.

The call went straight to voicemail. “You’ve reached Sebastian Moran’s phone. I’m unavailable right now. If it’s work-related, please contact my agent. If it’s personal, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. If it’s Molly, yes, the song is about you. They’re all about you.”

_Good God, how long has he been waiting for my call?_ After the beep, she said tearfully, “Seb … it’s Molly. Please, pick up if you’re there. If you’re not there, please, call me. My number hasn’t changed.”

Her phone rang not even a minute after she’d hung up. When she saw Seb’s name on the caller ID, she sighed in relief as she pressed the button. “Seb?”

“Molly?” he asked quickly. “I was in the kitchen when I heard the phone.”

“I … I just saw the video for ‘The Only Home I Knew.’ Is … is it really about me?”

“It is,” he murmured, his voice having the same tingling effect on her as always. “They all are, happy or sad.” He chuckled. “My agent asked me if I ever dated anyone else and I told her that you were the only one that mattered.”

“Oh, Seb… We should … we should talk.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” he asked, amused.

“I mean in person, silly. Um, have you had dinner? Do you have plans?”

“No to both. Angelo’s?” he asked, naming their favorite restaurant.

Molly grinned. “I’ll meet you there.”

He took a deep breath. “Molly … I’m glad you called.”

She smiled softly. “So am I, Seb.”


End file.
